residentevilstarringjacobcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Wesker
Power-hungry, intelligent and cunning, Albert Wesker was a man who sought power and domination over the entire human race, all for his own gain. To this end, he was affiliated with the Umbrella Corporation, as one of its most promising researchers, and at the same time participated in illicit activities by going undercover in the Raccoon City Police Department's Special Tactics and Rescue Squad unit (S.T.A.R.S.), becoming one of its team captains and overall leader. This changed before, during, and after the Raccoon City Outbreak, where Wesker became affiliated with a mysterious group known as the "Organization", and became instrumental in bringing about the downfall of Umbrella, and later joined the "S" Corporation, planning to ressurect Umbrella under his leadership. At some point, he joined Tricell, Inc., while planning to recreate the world in his own image. Through the course of his campaign to improve the world that he saw as destroying itself, Wesker fought a seemingly never ending battle with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, former S.T.A.R.S. agents and the most persistent of his enemies who were intent on stopping him always. He came to deeply hate the two as the years went on, growing an immense desire for revenge as they hunted him. Since his reappearance in Resident Evil:Code Veronica and his manipulation of the story events from behind the scenes in further games, retcons and also the Wesker's Report, Wesker is considered by many fans and official sources to be the Main Antagonist of the ''Resident Evil'' series, even surpassing Ozwell E. Spencer. http:// http:// Albert was raised as part of "Project Wesker", an assembly of children from parents with above-average intellegence kidnapped by the Umbrella Corporation and given the surname Wesker. He showed particular promise out of the other children, which pleased Umbrella's founder, Ozwell E. Spencer. Spencer saw in Wesker the makings of what his children needed. Obviously not coincidentally, Albert would eventually go into the service of the same company that moulded him and become a close employee under the watchful eyes of his creator, Spencer, all the while unaware of the pharmaceutical president's true intentions and his own destiny to serve him. Wesker joined the international pharmaceutical enterprise Umbrella at the age of 17 and began working as one of its researchers. In 1977, Wesker was assigned to the Management Training Facility under Doctor James Marcus. Wesker became friends with fellow trainee William Birkin, becoming colleagues and accomplices for years to come. Both Wesker and Birkin were regarded by Marcus as his best apprentices, and when the Training Facility was closed down on July 29, 1978, the two were personally transferred to the Arklay Research Facility (underneath Ozwell E. Spencer's estate) to continue their own Tyrant virus research (while Marcus continued to work on his own), becoming the facility's chief researchers.Wesker and Birkin's research of the T-virus lasted over 13 years and three different stages. In 1988, when the research reached its third stage (the creation of the Tyrant bio-weapon), Wesker and Birkin were then ordered by Spencer to assassinate their former mentor, Marcus and steal all of his research. Shortly after, Birkin's research yielded the discovery of the G-virus in Lisa Trevor's body. When Spencer approved his project in 1991, Wesker began having doubts about Spencer's intentions and requested a transfer to Umbrella's Intelligence Bureau that same year. In 1996, Wesker formed the Raccoon City Police Department's S.T.A.R.S. unit and served as its captain and as leader of one of its two squads, Alpha Team. Two years after the formation of S.T.A.R.S., a series of homicides occurred near the Arklay region. While the public feared these deaths were the work of a local cult, only Wesker knew the truth. In an effort to control the public outcry, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team was dispatched to the region to investigate the situation. Wesker used the time they were gone as an opportunity to gather battle data by pitting the members of S.T.A.R.S. against Umbrella's Bio-Organic Weapons (B.O.W.s). At the same time, Wesker and Birkin were ordered to reclaim the Umbrella Training Facility. Unfortunately, the resurrected James Marcus destroyed any chance of reclaiming it. Forced to destroy the facility, Wesker realized this to be the perfect opportunity to leave Umbrella to pursue his own personal interests. After barely escaping his superior Sergei Vladimir, Wesker prepared to dispatch the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team to the region. http:// The following day, all contact with Bravo team was lost and Wesker's Alpha Team was dispatched to the site. Upon arrival, Alpha Team was attacked by Cerberus and then, abandoned by their pilot, Brad Vickers. After the loss of member Joseph Frost to the dogs, Wesker and the remaining members of Alpha team sought refuge in the nearby mansion, where Wesker had previously worked. Initially ordering everyone to split up, Wesker disappeared and left the remaining members of Alpha team (Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Barry Burton) to fend for themselves. Of the nine S.T.A.R.S. operatives who entered the mansion (including Wesker himself), only the members of Alpha Team, along with Bravo team's Enrico Marini and Rebecca Chambers, managed to survive against the various creatures and bio-organic weapons that infested the facility. In order to ensure the downfall of the other members, Wesker used extortion in order to convince Barry to do his bidding (luring the others to traps) by threatening his family. When Enrico uncovered evidence that implicated Wesker and Umbrella, Wesker murdered Enrico. However, Chris and Jill learned the truth about Wesker and then, proceeded to foil his plot by destroying the T-002 Tyrant, along with the facility itself. During the ensuing chaos, Wesker injected himself with a primitive variant of the T-virus given to him by his partner, William Birkin. After allowing the Tyrant to kill him, the virus reanimated his body. This gave him superhuman strength, agility and regeneration, but at the severe cost of the loss of his humanity. The resulting mutation also gave him gold-red cat-like eyes (but these are not immediately noticeable, due to the sunglasses he always wears). Wesker was revived, while the remaining S.T.A.R.S. operatives were convinced that he died in the explosion. After reviving, Wesker realized the S.T.A.R.S. had destroyed the Tyrant and escaped with their lives. He then tried to steal the data from the labratory, finding that Sergei had download the data to the Russian base and the Red Queen had locked Wesker from the mainframe system. He swore revenge against the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members and Sergei. His plans foiled, Wesker escaped the mansion. http:// With the combat data and embryos he acquired from the various B.O.W's from the mansion, Wesker was able to secure a high-ranking employment position within one of Umbrella's mysterious rivals; The Organization. He then began spying on Umbrella's activities. When Raccoon City suffered a T-virus outbreak, Wesker hired and sent a private agent named Ada Wong to retrieve the G-virus sample in the (unknowing) possession of William's only daughter Sherry Birkin, hidden within her pendant. While Ada lost the sample, she was able to secure another sample of the virus from William's remains (William had transformed into a monstrous creature after injecting himself with the virus, and as such was defeated by both Leon and Claire), but then lost the other sample to Umbrella Special Service (USS) Alpha team Leader (and sole surviving operative) HUNK, who was also sent from Umbrella's Paris Branch to secure a sample of the virus. After the Incident, Wesker, wanting to know about what other secrets Sherry might be hiding on her late father's behalf, had the Organization's spies in the U.S. Government keep watch over her. Wesker, who never underestimated Birkin, eventually had Sherry taken into custody and imprisoned, believing there was something more to her than met the eye. http:// Wesker and the H.C.F., a heavily armed private assault force employed by him, attacked the Umbrella facility on Rockfort Island, intent on retrieving a sample of the T-Veronica virus, created on Rockfort by Umbrella Chief Researcher Alexia Ashford. The attack succeeded, especially when the T-virus samples and captive B.O.W's in the laboratory section of the facility broke containment and contaminated the Island. However, Wesker and his men failed to find the missing Alexia. Wesker then went to the Antarctic Research Facility, which had also suffered a T-virus outbreak from infected Rockfort employees fleeing to the facility. It was here Wesker encountered his former subordinate Chris Redfield (who had arrived seeking his missing sister Claire). Wesker failed to gain a sample of the virus from Alexia, especially when he tried to use his own abilities to force her to surrender one, only to be driven back by Alexia's own abilities. While Chris fought and killed Alexia, Wesker was able to secure a sample of the virus from the retrieved corpse of Steve Burnside. The base started its self-destruct sequence, but Wesker engaged Chris in combat, eager to settle the score. Wesker quickly used his immense strength and speed to gain dominance, with Chris refusing to allow Wesker an easy kill. Wesker was poised to deliver the finishing blow, only for an explosion, caused by the priming self-destruct, to knock a flaming pillar in between the two. Wesker, vowing Chris was lucky and next time they met he couldn't count on luck again, escaped the base as it began to crumble and explode around them. Wesker reached an Organization Submarine and sailed away. While the flaming pillar had badly burned Wesker's face, his burns healed no more than five minutes later due to his superhuman regenerative capabilities. http:// In February of 2003, Wesker infiltrated the Russian Umbrella Facility around the same time that Chris and Jill arrived to destroy T-A.L.O.S.. While his former subordinates managed to destroy Umbrella's final B.O.W., Wesker himself managed to kill the mutated Sergei Vladimir. He then took Umbrella data from the Red Queen, before deleting the computers memory, shutting down the facility. Shortly thereafter, finally having strong evidence against Umbrella, he brought his findings to the court. With information from Wesker (who operated under the pretence of being a personal friend of the CEO), Umbrella was found guilty and officially shut-down, its top officials suffering legal troubles and an international manhunt began for Ozwell E. Spencer. With the accumulated Umbrella Archives in hand, Wesker had what he needed to create a new Umbrella of his own. Wesker then took the archives and uploaded them to the system within his operations center, having accessability to all of Umbrella's history and files at his fingertips. He vowed to one day meet Spencer again and reveal his plans to him, thereby succeeding him as the one destined to usher in the new future of the world and control it. http:// Following the fall of Umbrella, Wesker soon proved to be a problem for his Organization superiors. Wesker had always cherished a desire for power, prominence and domination over others, and, seeing Umbrella as power incarnate, used it to hide behind while he made plans of his own. He established a secret organization of his own, using Umbrella's infrastructure retrieved from the Umbrella Caucasus Research Facility, and began recruiting agents such as Jack Krauser into it. When Umbrella folded, and the sanctuary and protection it provided ruined by the surviving Umbrella leaders' constant power struggles, Wesker sought to resurrect Umbrella in his own way under his leadership. To this end, he decided that he would need to amass much wealth and resources. In order to achieve this, Wesker planned to go down the list of Umbrella's top rival corporations aside from the Organization, sell them samples of viral parasites they desired, and finance a new Umbrella as his personal empire. Wesker began this plot with the "S" Corporation (revealed later as Tricell), who had been interested in the newly discovered Las Plagas parasitic organism. Wesker contacted them and struck the deal. The Organization was aware of this however, and, suspicious and remaining ever vigilant, ordered Ada Wong to pretend to work with him during the affair with Los Illuminados, and then ordered her to supply Wesker with a false Master Plaga sample, after stealing a real sample from the cult's leader Osmund Saddler. Wesker wasn't fooled, however, as he was expecting the Organization to betray him. Although the Organization was successful in stalling Wesker's plans, it didn't take long for Las Plagas to start appearing in the black market and for Wesker to obtain samples through other means. Wesker left the Organization shortly afterwards, apparently no longer needing them. http:// ---- ---- Wesker continued to be flooded with questions regarding Spencer's true motivations regarding B.O.W's. In 2006, he discovered the whereabouts of Spencer, his European castle, and traveled there on the first, stormy night of autumn to find answers. Wesker expected Spencer to be surprised by his arrival, but much to his shock, the old man seemed to actually expect Wesker to arrive. It was then Wesker realized that Spencer had been in control of everything from the start, including Wesker's own actions. Spencer revealed that the development of B.O.W's was only a part of achieving his goal of forcing human evolution through viruses. With the birth of a superior human race, Spencer would make himself a god. Spencer required three things to accomplish his dream: the progenitor virus as a primary viral base, the Umbrella Corporation for funds, and people who would share his ideals when an advanced race came to be. Much to the surprise of Wesker, Spencer revealed Wesker to be the result of the third necessity. In a plan called the Wesker plan, Spencer collected hundreds of children from parents of superior intellect throughout the world. These children were all given the surname Wesker after the project's chief researcher, and Spencer used indoctrination and manipulation to install his values into these children. They were then put in controlled environments all over the world under Umbrella's watchful eye. These unaware children would continue to live their lives and received advanced education with the help of Umbrella. One of these children was eventually sent to Umbrella's training facility. That child was Albert Wesker. Spencer then gave all the Wesker children an experimental virus, Albert's being received through Birkin. However, all of Albert Wesker's "siblings" were killed due to the virus. Albert was the only one who survived. Unfortunately, now that the truth was revealed, the only thing impeding Wesker was an old, dying man. Wesker killed Spencer by thrusting his arm through his chest, claiming the right to be a god was now his. He then released his crippled creator and allowed his body to topple over and bleed onto the floor. He looked down upon the corpse of Umbrella's leader and pondered how arrogant Spencer had been for believing he could be a god, taking the idea of an old and feeble man as the world's ruler amusing. He declared that only one with the true capability of being a god could ever deserve that right. Wesker then stood at the window of Spencer's castle and further pondered this new revelation. Spencer's own arrogance manifested into Wesker himself, who decided to carry out his creator's vision. Thus, Wesker discarded his former plan to ressurect Umbrella, allowing it to die with Spencer, and would perfect the plan Project W started, only with a more advanced procedure. Just then, Wesker's old enemies, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, entered Spencer's hiding place. They had been hunting Spencer and Wesker, the last of Umbrella's leadership, under the command of the B.S.A.A., and were given a reliable tip to Spencer's whereabouts. They infiltrated the castle, hoping Spencer would lead them to Wesker, but instead found a dead Spencer with a smiling Wesker. The villain took their sudden arrival as a sign: "The weak would always resist the will of the Chosen." A battle immediately ensued. Using his powers, Wesker overcame the two of them combined, outmatching their gun fire and hand to hand skills. Tossing aside Jill after she failed to turn a knife on him, Wesker sought his revenge on Chris once and for all. However, before he could deal the finishing blow, Jill sacrificed herself by pushing him out of the window, causing the two of them to fall into the chasm below. The B.S.A.A. searched for the bodies for months, but were never successful in recovering them, and the two were marked as deceased. In fact, the two survived and Jill was captured by Wesker. After giving Jill the medical treatment she recquired, Wesker contacted Tricell, the successor of the power Umbrella once held, and formed an alliance which would eventually prove to be more effective than his ones with "The Organization", "S", or any other rival of Umbrella. http:// While putting Jill in a cryogenic sleep in the intention of turning her into a weapon against Chris, Wesker continued his activities. Wesker manipulated Excella Gionne, who he originally joined in 1999. Using her position as the CEO of Tricell Africa, Wesker used Tricell's vast resources, position and power to exact his own variation of Spencer's plan: The Uroboros Plan. Excella herself was very attracted to him. Wesker used this romance to his advantage, though he truly felt nothing for Excella. The two became partners and shared a vision for the new world. Wesker helped Excella to gain a higher position of power within Tricell, and she soon became the CEO of the entire African division. With this partnership, the old Umbrella Africa Research Center was reopened, along with a source for the Progenitor virus. Now in possession of the mother virus, Wesker created Uroboros, the most powerful virus yet. With Uroboros, he planned to spur the next step in human evolution. Although the virus proved to be too poisonous for humans to be of much use, Wesker found a way to make the Uroboros less poisonous. In Jill were powerful antibodies that were made from her previous infection with the T-virus. Using these antibodies, Wesker was able to perfect Uroboros to suit his needs. Using the newly discovered chemical called P30, Wesker attached a device on Jill's chest that would continuously inject Jill with the chemical. With this, he was able to bend Jill to his will and enhance her abilities. By doing this, not only would Jill continue to assist him and Tricell, but she would also serve as a method of revenge against Chris. At the same time, Wesker began placing the Uroboros virus into missiles with the plan of releasing it by jet into the Earth's atmosphere, causing a global outbreak. While preparations were being made for a large Tricell ocean tanker to take off from the Umbrella facility, Wesker and Gionne waited inside the stronghold, which they added to by digging further into the ground to make the facility bigger over the years. As Progenitor research was continued by Tricell scientists, everything previously owned by Umbrella was branded with the Tricell logo. The pair would also use the newly developed Type 2 Plagas and Type 3 Plagas to create an army of Majini from the natives of Kijuju to serve them, including the Ndipaya Tribe. While Las Plagas had been so successful and had secured Excella's position at Tricell thanks to Wesker, she desired more. Continuing to show her sexual attraction to Wesker, Excella asked if she had proven herself worthy to be Wesker's partner in ruling the world. Wesker sarcastically said she had and coldly turned down her romance. While Excella believed Wesker would be her king in the new world and she would be his queen, Wesker had other thoughts in mind. He saw himself as a god who would share his power with no one, though he did not outright express this to Excella and still went along with her romance to an extent. Eventually, the B.S.A.A. would dispatch Chris and his new partner Sheva Alomar to capture and interrogate Ricardo Irving, who had been selling B.O.W.s in the black market and was actually working for Tricell and was presumably the one who provided Las Plagas to Wesker and Gionne in the first place. After defeating Irving, Chris and Sheva continued to pursue a mysterious woman who had been helping Irving (this was in fact Jill, disguised in a hooded cloak and bird mask). The brainwashed Jill soon reported to Wesker and Gionne that Chris and Sheva had arrived at the facility. Excella "sensed concern" from Wesker about Chris, but he simply told her he would not accept delay while the plan was nearing its final stages. Excella left with Jill to deal with Chris and Sheva while Wesker stayed on his own in the facility command room. He pondered all that he had accomplished and remembered back to his encounter with Spencer. Though he had killed his creator, Wesker thanked the dead Spencer for providing him with a greater vision for the future and the means to be the god Spencer could never be. While Excella and Jill went to meet Chris and Sheva, Wesker went to the Monarch Room to wait for them to arrive and prepared for his final battle with Chris, knowing that the agent had much time over the years to train for such an encounter. Gionne introduced the pair to the very virus Tricell had been working on in the form of an advanced creature. While the agents fought off the aggressive monstrosity, Gionne and Jill went back to Wesker and waited with him in the Monarch Room. Eventually, Chris and Sheva would catch up to Excella. After a fight with the cloaked Jill, Wesker came in and took the encounter as "one big family reunion". He told Chris he expected him to be happier to "see us". Chris, confused, had no idea what he meant by "us", and Wesker revealed the hooded woman to be Jill, the one Chris and Sheva had been searching for the whole time. The mind controlled Jill and the superhuman Wesker fought the pair in a two on two battle. Excella left for the dock where the tanker was getting ready to leave, and Wesker after seven minutes abandoned the fight to finish his plans, leaving Chris and Sheva to deal with Jill. But Chris and Sheva were able to remove the device from Jill's chest and free her from Wesker's control. Leaving Jill, they chased Wesker and Gionne onto the carrier ship. Wesker would soon betray Gionne, infecting her with Uroboros which killed her. After Chris and Sheva defeated the monstrosity that resulted, they received a call from Jill. According to Jill, Wesker needed to inject a special serum, PG67A/W (A Progenitor-based solution) into himself in order to keep the virus inside of him stable. If too much was injected, it would weaken him. In a previous encounter with Gionne, Sheva had obtained vials of the serum which Gionne had dropped from an open breifcase. With this new knowledge, Chris and Sheva confronted Wesker in a hanger below the deck which contained a bomber jet. Chris realized that Wesker intended to release Uroboros into the atmosphere using this jet. They fought through the last of Wesker's Majini forces and confronted him on a platform as he overlooked the jet, savoring that his plans were all falling into place. Throwing the two onto the ground below the jet, Wesker prepared for the final battle as the hanger rose up to the deck of the ship, almost ready to launch the jet. As he engaged the two, Wesker revealed his plan to rule over the newly created world as a god. Working together, Chris and Sheva managed to insert the serum into Wesker, taking advantage of the darkness by turning off the lights around the platform. Weakened, but not defeated, Wesker fled on board the jet, but Chris and Sheva managed to board it before it took off. In a tense battle, they fought Wesker as the jet continued to fly higher into the sky. With serum in hand however, Chris and Sheva were now more evenly matched against Wesker. During the battle, Chris opened the jet's underside hatch, causing the jet to lose pressure and crash inside an active volcano. Miraculously, Chris and Sheva survived the crash, but Wesker wasn't finished yet. Absorbing some of the Uroboros virus from a damaged missile, Wesker turned into horrific monster and engaged Chris and Sheva, determined now more than ever to finish off his hated enemy once and for all. http:// Wesker deliberately infected himself with the Uroboros in a last ditch effort to kill his nemesis. The tendrils wrapped around several shards of metal and circuitry before spreading to most of Wesker's upper body. The tentacles were elastic and Wesker swung his mutated right arm around like a spiked whip. The impact from these swings was enough to send a character into the lava. After taking several hits from an assortment of weapons Wesker mutated further. His left arm transformed and became a writhing mass of worms. First of all, at a certain distance, he'll grab you. Wesker's right arm could spin like a drill and then impale the character. His other attacks consist of a sweep attack, an attack in which he smashes the ground causing tentacles to grab your character from out of the ground, and an attack that is preceded by Wesker lifting his arm in the air. http:// Chris and Sheva were able to hold him off until the ground gave way from under Wesker, causing him to fall into the lava. While Wesker screamed in pain, a helicopter piloted by Jill and Josh Stone came in to rescue Chris and Sheva. They barely managed to climb the ladder Jill threw to them as the ground under them also gave up and sank into the lava. When they were safely aboard, they looked down upon the sinking Wesker, who became enraged to the extreme and shouted Chris' name one last time. Refusing to acknowledge his own mortality, and determined on killing Chris Redfield once and for all, he used his tentacle-consumed left arm to grab hold of the helicopter in hopes of taking them with him. However, Chris and Sheva fired a pair of RPG-7 rockets and blew off his head as he screamed in anger and pain. The explosion sent out a wave of lava that rocked the copter and consumed Wesker's mutated remains. Albert Wesker, the diabolical villain hell-bent on world domination, and his unearthly creation, Uroboros, were finally gone forever, and Chris and Jill were free of his influence once and for all. http:// Originally a supporting character in the first Resident Evil, Wesker appeared in the game as the captain of the S.T.A.R.S. unit and leader of its Alpha team division. Wesker disappears early in the game and only makes one sporadic appearance through the course of the story. Near the end of the game, the player (as either Chris or Jill) discovers that Wesker is a double agent working for Umbrella and either witnesses the death of Wesker at the hands of the Tyrant (in nearly all the endings) or finds his decapitated body inside the power generator next to the self-destruct module (in Jill's best ending in the original version). It should be noted, however, that in the remake of Resident Evil for the GameCube, Jill's best ending allows Wesker to escape completely, as his body is not found in the Power Room. Wesker made a surprise return in Resident Evil: Code Veronica, having been revived with new superpowers and apparently working for one of Umbrella's competitors. He later appeared as a supporting character in Resident Evil 0 and an incidental role in Resident Evil 4 (which is explored further in the PlayStation 2 and wii version, due to the inclusion of the Separate Ways scenario and Ada's Report). He was also the narrator of the fictional documentary, Wesker's Report, a DVD which covers the events of the previous installments and was released as pre-order bonus with Resident Evil Code: Veronica X (an updated version of the original Code: Veronica). It was followed by an Internet sequel, titled Wesker's Report II. From both Wesker Reports, it is learned that Wesker is a Machiavellian schemer who's had a hand in the events of nearly all the games in the series, except Resident Evil: Survivor and Resident Evil: Dead Aim, where the entire scenarios were created by rogue operatives outside of Wesker's control. Although his physical presence is not constant and indeed quite rare, the effects of his plans can be visibly seen in almost every game of the series. Albert Wesker was the main antagonist within Resident Evil 5, in which the truth of his upbringing, and the extent of his connection to Ozwell E. Spencer is revealed by Spencer himself. He also serves as the final opponent for Chris and Sheva in a three-part boss battle. He will appear in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles in a flashback. http:// As a result of his viral infection, Wesker was granted a number of superhuman abilities, essentially becoming Umbrella's most powerful tyrant. Wesker demonstrates incredible speed and reflexes, and is capable of dodging bullets at practically point blank range with minimal effort, even those from rapidfire weapons such as miniguns, or multiple shot weapons like shotguns. His speed enables him to cover great distances in short time and he is capable of short dashes of speed faster than the (normal) human brain can process, causing him to appear to be teleporting. He also demonstrates considerable physical strength as he is shown lifting large missiles with one hand and throwing them, lifting large steel girders off of his body, and lifting an adult human off the ground with one hand easily. Beyond this his strength is so great that he can punch straight through the chest of a person and a single thrust is enough to send someone flying. The infection has also given him a rapid healing factor which, coupled with his incredible endurance, renders him nearly invincible to conventional damage. A rocket exploding right in his hands was only sufficient to weaken him for a moment, and thousands of pounds of steel falling a few stories onto him failed to even incapacitate him. He is also capable of jumping to great heights in little amounts of time. http:// In the original Resident Evil, Wesker was portrayed by an unknown actor named Eric. In the 2002 remake of the original, he was voiced by actor Peter Jessop. However the actor most often identified with the character is Richard Waugh, who provided his voice in Resident Evil Code: Veronica and Wesker's Report, and later reprised the role in Resident Evil 0 and Resident Evil 4. In Umbrella Chronicles and Resident Evil 5 Wesker was voiced by D.C. Douglas. http:// Wesker was an unlockable character in the Battle Mode featured in Resident Evil Code: Veronica, as well as in the "Mercenaries" mini-game in Resident Evil 4. A (non-canonical) "zombiefied" version of Wesker also appeared as an enemy in the bonus Battle Mode featured in the Saturn version of the original game. http:// In Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Wesker follows the tradition of the bad guy getting only a knife in the battle mode just like his possible contact, Hunk and another possible contact and rival of Hunk, Nicholai. Wesker's run is quite challenging, but he has incredible stamina and very damaging knife attacks to cover for this. He later has the option of getting a Magnum out of a slot machine for the upcoming boss fight, but gets no additional ammunition for it so its use must be highly regulated. Sometimes the slot machine will give Wesker a file instead of the Magnum, leaving the player to fight the boss with nothing more than the knife and their own wits. It should be noted that this file does not help in the player in the least, as it is just a diary of the mouse Claire encounters in the main game. http:// In the Resident Evil 4 minigame the Mercenaries, Wesker is considerably better equipped and capable of destruction. He starts with all 3 types of grenades(4 frag, 3 flash and 1 incendiary), a moderately upgraded Killer7, a fully upgraded standard handgun with a silencer not seen anywhere else in the game, an almost fully upgraded semi-automatic rifle without the enhanced scope, and a first aid spray. His stamina is the same as Leon's. He also has some of the most powerful melee attacks in the game (a "thrust punch" that can strike several enemies with titanic force and a "chikyo chagi" axe kick that can crush an enemy's head). While his starting inventory is strong, it does have 2 downsides: firstly, there is little room for anything else in the inventory, and secondly, Wesker starts with no reserve ammunition for any of his weapons. Despite the lack of extra ammunition, Wesker can easily take on any foe. The Killer7 Magnum allows him to kill strong foes such as the Garrador, and the fearsome Super-Salvador. The rifle is immensely powerful and is virtually a one hit kill weapon against all normal enemies, and the player can find ample ammunition for it. The pistol, though not a greatly effective weapon on its own, enables Wesker to stun enemies to allow for his immensely powerful special attacks. When an enemy is stunned by a headshot, Wesker is able to perform the "Thrust Punch" attack, which deals heavy damage (enough to generally be considered an instant kill) to the target and all other enemies directly in front of Wesker. Shooting foes in the knees may also allow for Wesker's "chikyo chagi" axe kick, which will crush the head of the target while also damaging nearby enemies as well as kill any fallen enemies in it's radius. The handgun also has a decapitation rate that is five times greater than normal, rarely allowing the las Plagas to show themselves; a useful feature. Wesker does not have a knife, thus he cannot simply slash an enemy to perform a melee move. http:// In Resident Evil: Deadly Silence, the Nintendo DS version of the first Resident Evil, Wesker is a playable character in the game's multiplayer mode. He is unlockable by completing the Master of Knifing minigame once with either Jill or Chris. In the multiplayer mode, he wields a specialized version of the Samurai Edge handgun. http:// Wesker is a playable character in Resident Evil 5, and has a whole new barrage of martial arts to employ on his unlucky adversaries. He comes in his "Midnight" and "S.T.A.R.S." outfits, and he is outfitted with an H&K P8, S&W M500, Grenades, Proximity Bomb, and ammunition in his first outfit, and a Samurai Edge, Lightning Hawk, and Hydra,as well as ammo in his second. His melee moves are: Panther Fang, Tiger Uppercut, Jaguar Kick, Windfall (Chikyo Chagi, his leg drop/ax kick move from Resident Evil 4), Cobra Strike, which is akin to the lethal killing Thrust Punch from Resident Evil 4, Mustang Kick, Ghost Butterfly, and Rhino Charge, Wesker has an easier time instant KOing enemies in Mercenaries due to his Cobra Strike, which only needs a headshot or Flash Grenade to enable. His Windfall is also a one-hit KO. His magnum will KO the Big Man Majini and Reaper in one shot, the latter if on the weak spot. However, players should be wary of damage, as he does not start the mission with a healing item. He also has a dash move accessible through clicking the movement stick as well as the ability to use Knee Cannon chained off of dash. However health is depleted during the use of the dash function. Getting an A rank on "The Mines" unlocks "Midnight", While getting an A rank on "Prison" unlocks "S.T.A.R.S.". http:// Wesker wears a different outfit for each of his appearances, but they are always black. He always keeps his trademark sunglasses, even in situations that seem inappropriate, such as during S.T.A.R.S. operations in the middle of the night. During the original Resident Evil, he was shown in a group photo with several other lab researchers - his sunglasses give him a distinct (some might say jarring) contrast from the rest of the group. In the original Resident Evil and Resident Evil 0, he wears a standard S.T.A.R.S. uniform similar to those of Chris and Barry, but completely black, with a navy blue under-shirt. He wears a more streamlined outfit in Resident Evil Code: Veronica with the acronyms H.C.F (Hive/Host Capture Force) written on the back. During a fist-fight with Chris Redfield, his sunglasses are knocked from his face, revealing that his eyes have changed from normal human eyes to slitted eyes with a red-orange hue. He wears a different, more sophisticated outfit during his appearance in Resident Evil 4, sporting a black turtle-neck sweatshirt, black trousers and jacket over his turtle neck, as well as black gloves. The outfit generally enhances Wesker's appearance, that of an intimidating villain, adding an assassin-like touch. Indeed, his new attire seems to hint at a general ascension in social ranking and favour among general peers. In Resident Evil 5, his attire becomes more sinister and supports a leather trench coat with black leather boots, gloves, pants and a short sleeve shirt all complete with his trademark sunglasses. It has been suggested that Wesker's outfit in RE5 was inspired by similar outfits from the Matrix trilogy, supported by the use of high-powered martial arts and "bullet time" effects in his first appearance in that game. http:// Albert Wesker appears in the 2007 film Resident Evil: Extinction, portrayed by actor Jason O'Mara. In the film continuity he is the chairman of Umbrella, holding regular meetings from his office in Tokyo via hologram. He is constantly at odds with Dr. Isaacs. At the end of the film, Alice tells him that she intends to come after him, and she'll be bringing her "friends" (clones) with her. Wesker will most likely be the primary antagonist in Resident Evil: Afterlife. http:// *Wesker is the character with the most appearances throughout the Resident Evil series. He appeared in Resident Evil 0, Resident Evil 1, Resident Evil: Code Veronica, Resident Evil 4 , Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles, and Resident Evil 5. (you could say he appears in Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis as the picture in the STARS office but not as an actual character). *IGN.com cited Wesker as number three on their list of "10 Most Memorable Villains", claiming that "Res Evil fans know that whenever Wesker shows up, trouble isn't far behind." *In Resident Evil 5 mercenaries, and verses modes, Wesker has a move known as the "Tiger Uppercut", named after a move used by Sagat, a character from Capcom's Street Fighter franchise. http:// http:// Wesker's Report Wesker's Report II http:// http:// *[http://ww2.capcom.com/ResidentEvil/weskler.php Wesker's Report II (English)] *[http://www3.capcom.co.jp/bio/weskars/index.html Wesker's Report II (Japanese)] http:// #↑ http://www3.capcom.co.jp/bio0/chara/albert.html Official Capcom site #↑ Resident Evil 5 #↑ RE0 site #↑ http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/694/694435p1.html |} |} AdEngine.displaySlotIfAd("LEFT_SPOTLIGHT_1");/**/ setTimeout(function(){ var url = "http" + (/^https:/.test(document.location.href) ? "s" : "") + "://beacon.scorecardresearch.com/scripts/beacon.dll" + "?c1=2&c2=6177433&c3=&c4=&c5=&c6=&c7=" + escape(document.location.href) + "&c8=" + escape(document.title) + "&c9=" + escape(document.referrer) + "&c10=" + escape(screen.width+'x'+screen.height) + "&rn=" + (new Date()).getTime(); var i = new Image(); i.src = url; }, 1); /**/